Sweet Morning KrisHo
by Marselina Liliana Ahn
Summary: hanya sebuah cerita pagi yang manis di dorm EXO


SWEET MORNING KRISHO VER.

TITLE : SWEET MORNING KRISHO VER.

AUTHOR : MARSELINA AHN ( SEOA_YEON)

GENRE : ROMANCE , FRIENDSHIP(?)

RATING : T menjuruske M

LENGTH : ONE SHOOT , malahaninifictterkesan drabble

MAIN PAIR : KRISHO COUPLE

OTHER CAST : EXO MEMBER

DISCLAIMER :

EXO © THEMSELVES AND THEIR MANAGEMENT

SWEET MORNING © MARSELINA AHN

WARNING !

Ø Fictabal

Ø Romance yang entah romance ataukgk

Ø Typo bertebaran

Ø De el el

Don't like don't read

RCL after read

SWEET MORNING

Author POV

Pagi yang cerahmengawalipagiinidengansenyuman sang mentari , Nampak burungburungmulaiberterbanganmeninggalkansarangnya untukmencarimakan . takberbedadenganparaburung yang mulaisibuk , sebagian orang yang sudahbangundaritidurnya pun sudahmemulaiaktivitasmerekaseharihari . tapikeramaianitutakberlangsung di sebuah dorm boy group yang melantunkanlagu 'Wolf' dan 'GrowL' itu , EXO , bahkan dorm initerkesansepidenganparapenghuninya yang masihtertidur di ranjangmasingmasing , mungkinkarenakelelahanakanjadwalmerekakemarin .

Cklek

Salah satupintu di dorm ituterbukamemecahkeheningan di dorm itu ,pintuituterbukadanmenampakkansesosoknamjamanis yang sering di sebut angel di antara member EXO yang lain nya , namjaitumelangkahkan kaki nyakearahdapur .

" apa yang bisa di masakyaa ?" ujarnyaber-monolog sambilmembukakulkas yang berada di dapur dorm itu

" ahh , sepertinyaakubisamembuatbulgogidanjappa-guri " ujarnyalalumulaisibukdenganperalatandapurdanbebera pabahanmasakan yang akan di masaknya , sementaradiasibukmemasak , satupersatu member EXO mulaiterbangun .

Grepp

SebuahlenganmemelukSuho –sang namjamanis- yang sedangmemasakdaribelakang

" hyung … kaumemasakapa ?" tanya sang maknae EXO padaHyungnyaitu

" ahhSeHunnie , kaumembuatkukaget " gumamSuho " akusedangmembuatbulgogidanjappa-guri " jawabSuhomelanjutkanacaramemasaknyadanmembiarkanSe hunterusmemeluknyadaribelakang .

Sementaraitu di ruang lain dorm itu ,tampak 10 makhlukpenghuni dorm tersebut yang barubanguntidur .

" kalianmelihatSuho ?" tanya Kris yang baruterbangunpada member nya yang berkeadaansamasepertinya , banguntidur .

" molla " jawabluhandanxiuminkompak

" ahh , mungkin di dapur " gumam Kris ketikamendengarsuaradariarahdapur , Kris melangkahkan kaki nyakearahdapur , namunlangkahnyaterhentiketikamelihatSehun yang memelukSuhodaribelakang . sepertinya Krismerasasedikit err… cemburu .

" ehemm " dehem Krisdengansengaja agar SeHunmaupunSuhomengetahuikeberadaannya .

" ehh , Krishyung , barubangun ?" tanyaSehunsekedarberbasabasiterhadap leader nya .

" hmm " gumam Kris "ada yang bisakubantu ?" tanya Kris menghampiriSuhoyang masihmemasak

" aniya , tidakusah , sedikitlagiselesaikok " ujarSuhodengansenyumanmanisnya yang dapatmemporakporandakandanmeredamamarahdariseorang Kris

" chaa , selesai " UjarSuhokemudianmenatamakanannya .

" biarakusaja yang simpankemejamakan " ujarSuholalumengambilalihpiring yang ada di tanganSuhosehinggatangan Kris tidaksengajamengelustanganhalusSuho

Blush

Dan halitumampumembuatSuhomerona .

" SuhoHyung , wajahmumemerah , apakausakit ?" tanyasehun yang lebihterkesanmenggodasuho

" a-aniya " jawabsuhosambilmenundukkanpandangannyadanlebihmemi lihmelihat kaki nya yang memakai sandal rumahberwarnaungu .

" biaraku yang simpanmakanankemejamakan , dankrishyungbisasegeramengurussuhoHyung " ujarsehunlalumengambilpiringdarikrisdansegerameles atpergidaridapur

" gwaenchana ?" tanyakrissembarimengelushaluspipisuholalumenangkup kankeduatangannyakepipisuho.

" gwaenchanayo " jawabsuhoyang masihterusmenataplantai

" apakahlantaiitulebihmenarikdaripadawajahkuinieumm ?" goda krispadasuhoyang menataplantai , denganperlahan , tangankrismengangkatwajahsuhoagar menatapkearahnya .

Blush

Wajahsuhokembalimerona , bahkan kali iniwajahnyasudahsemerahkepiting rebus .

" heii , kaubenarbenarsakitchagi " gumamkris" lihatlah , wajah mu kembalimemerah , bahkan kali inilebihmerahdari yang tadi " godakrispadasuho

" yaa , berhentimenggodaku " rajuksuhosembarimem-pout-kanbibirnya

Chuu

krismengecupbibirsuhoyang tadidalam mode pouty

" janganmempoutykanbibir mu baby , ituterlihat_sexy_ , danitumembuatkuingin_melahap_ mu sekarangjuga " ujarkrissembarimengerlingkanmatanyanakal

" yaa !" protessuhosembarimemukulringanbahukris

Grepp

Satutarikantangankrismampumenariktubuhsuhokedalamp elukannya , krismemelukposesifsuho, lalumenyerukkanwajahnyakelehersuhountukmenghirup aroma namja-nya .

" uuhhmm … vanilla " gumamkrisyang masihmenghirup aroma suho" kaumengganti aroma mu ?" tanyasuho

" eungghh , eeumhh , yaah ,, sshhakubosandengan lavender , jadieuumhhakumenggantidengan vanilla " jawabsuhodengan di selingidesahankarenagelidengankrisyang terusmenghisap(?) lehernya .

" hhmm , kurasasekarangakusuka vanilla " komentarkrislalumulaimembuatKissmark di leherputihsuho

" hyyaa , janganmacammacampadaku , lebihbaiksekarangkitaikutsarapanbersamadengan yang lainnya" ucapsuhomenjauhkanwajahkrisdarilehernya .

" assh , chagi , kaumerusak moment yang indah " proteskris , sementarasuhohanyaterkekehmelihattingkahsemenyaitu .

" ayokitakeruangmakan " ajaksuho, namunlangkahnyaterhentiketikatangankrismenahannya

" kaumelupakansesuatuchagi " ujarkris, suhomengernyitkankeningnya

" apa yang akulupakan ?" tanyasuhodenganpolosnya

" my morning kiss" bisikkristepat di telingasuho

" ap-"

Chuu

Belumsempatsuhomengakhiriperkataannyakarenaterpoto ngolehciumantibatibadarikris , krismulaimenyesapibibirmerahsuho

" eummhh .. always sweet " gumamkrisdi antaraciumannya , suhomulaimembalaslumatanlumatan yang di berikanolehkris , bahkansekarangtangansuhosudahbertenggermanis di leherkris , sementarakrismulaimengeratkanpelukannya di pinggangsuho .

In other side

" sepertinyakitahanyaakansarapanbersepuluhsajapagiin i " ujarluhanyang mendengarjelasdesahandesahan yang datangdariarahdapur

" krisHyungjugasedangmenikmati 'sarapan' nya di dapur " sambungsehun

" ahhsepertinyakitaharusmakansembarimendengarkan music agar 'suara-suara' merduitutidakterlaluterdengar " candaxiumindan di tanggapidengantawa yang membahanadari member EXO yang lainnya .

END

BAD

I know this fictits so bad

But wanna give me some RnR ?

MARSELINA AHN


End file.
